1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child car seat, more particularly to a child car seat that can be utilized in different configurations for different sizes of children.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many kinds of child car seats on the market that can be used in multiple configurations. U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,143 B2 discloses a conventional child car seat adapted to be used in an automobile. A larger-sized child can be secured on this conventional child car seat directly by the seat belt of the automobile. However, this conventional child car seat has a relatively large size.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,999 discloses another conventional child car seat that includes a base member and a seat assembly coupled on the base member and having a backrest. However, since the seat assembly is unitary and huge, this conventional child car seat also has a relatively large size.
A commercially available child car seat includes a base member, a seat assembly connected on the base member, and a recline mechanism operable for driving the seat assembly to recline relative to the base member so as to provide comfort for a child seated on the seat assembly. However, such recline mechanisms are generally difficult to operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,967 discloses still another conventional child car seat including a unitary shell having an upper backrest portion and a lower seat portion connected to each other by an integral hinge. The upper backrest portion can pivot relative to the lower seat portion to a position so that it is aligned with the lower seat portion to thereby facilitate storage and transport of this conventional child car seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,968 discloses yet another conventional child car seat including a seat member and a backrest member. The backrest member can be stowed within the seat member, thereby also facilitating packing and shipping of this conventional child car seat.
Examples of recline mechanisms for child car seats can be found in: European Patent Application No. EP0301281, published on Feb. 1, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,478, issued on May 5, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,393, issued on Mar. 11, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,761, issued on Jan. 26, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,456, granted on Dec. 30, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,358, granted on Apr. 29, 2003; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,099, issued on Aug. 6, 2002.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,074 discloses still another conventional child car seat provided with a vertically movable headrest on which the harness straps are mounted so that the position of the harness straps will be automatically changed when the headrest is moved.
It is desirable that a child car seat has some of the advantages of the above-mentioned conventional child car seats.